Opening Up Life with Summer
by Marlode
Summary: Matsumoto and Renji decide to kiss in the falling water and under the shining sun, and dance along the way.


**Welcome! I do not own bleach. I had fun writing this; it's so lighthearted :)**

**The song that I do not own that goes with this story WHILE (or before or after) you read is called**

**Kids**** by MGMT**

**~Marlode~**

**Opening Up Life with Summer**

The red haired man jumped up and down, his hair loose and wild, shouting

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

The orange haired teen clapped his hands above his head, his scowling face turned into a loud smile and a loud voice.

"YOU WERE A CHILD CRAWLING ON YOUR KNEES TOWARD IT,"

A small girl with purple eyes twirled around in her bunny dress, singing

"MAKING MOMMA SO PROUD"

After which a serene black haired man with strange clips in his hair, hummed along while standing like a statue,

"But your voice was too loud."

Renji ran up to Byakuya, and pulled his wrist, "Come on Kuchiki Taichou, it's not every day you get to come to the real world!" said the lieutenant with a large grin.

"Abarai, I have no need to run around like a mad man, it is undignified and—"

But he was silenced when Ichigo walked over and kicked him in the butt, jarring him to make a small jump. "KUROSAKI!" But Byakuya was once again interrupted when Rukia turned up the volume for the speakers on the iPod dock.

"Come on nii- sama!"

And thus Byakuya's eyes widened as Abarai took his wrists and forced him to twirl around; he was going to kill the man when this was all done! And Kurosaki too, they would pay!

As they danced around in the park, the sprinkler system came on and began soaking the four Shinigami. The droplets of water dived into the air, and created rainbows in the summer sun.

'This is actually quite beautiful', thought a surprised Byakuya. 'And where is the water coming from?'

Byakuya actually began to go with the flow, letting Renji pull him around as his young lieutenant exuberantly shook his head back and forth, while taking running jumps. He carried the Kuchiki with him through the spouts of water and the spots of color hovering in the air.

Then suddenly, Renji was gone, taken by the beautiful, strong hands of Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Hey guys! I thought I'd join in!"

Byakuya watched as Matsumoto twirled around with his lieutenant, and it truly was a pure sight; although one of them was filled with tattoos, and the other with her chest scandalously close to falling out of her V- neck shirt, it was innocent. They spun in circles, water falling from their forms, and their feet kicking and gliding through the miniature rainbows swirling through the sun bent wind.

That was when Byakuya began to notice that his lieutenant was becoming quite scantily clad himself; he could see through his subordinate's white shirt, and the tight, browned skin underneath obsidian tattoos was very obvious, and his red hair was drenched, sending water to drip down freckles, a light brown mouth, and the strong jaw line. Also, Renji's pants had slipped down to barely rest on his hips, allowing tendrils of tattoos to rise up from below the pant line.

'Oh to be young, scandalous and oblivious again,' Byakuya sighed inwardly.

And then they were gone, Renji pulling Rangiku and running over the side of one of the hills. Upon reaching the bottom of the other side of the hill, with Matsumoto gasping for air, Renji took the rest of her breath away by kissing her full on the mouth. He slid his thin lips over the other lieutenant's full ones, as she strung her hands through his hair, allowing the water from it to run in streams down her arms.

Renji acted in turn, pulling Rangiku tightly to him by circling his arms around her waist.

Then Matsumoto abruptly stopped and pulled Renji's head down farther so that she could kiss the tip of his nose while caressing both sides of his jaw.

"Renji…"

"Eh, Rangiku?"

"Can we keep on dancing?"

"Hai."

And so they began once again, with more enthusiasm, beating on the trees as their drums while listening to the music on the other side of the hill.

Soon, they started shouting out the words to the song,

"NO TIME TO THINK OF CONSEQUENCES!"

"CONTROL YOURSELF, TAKE ONLY WHAT YOU NEED FROM IT!"

They took one another's hands, and ran through the forest in the park while the dilapidated light shone down on them through the tree canopy.

"A FAMILY OF TREES WANTED, TO BE HAUNTED!"

Do do do do dodododoodoooooooodooooooo do do do do do dodododo doooo

"A FAMILY OF TREEEEEES!"

After they finished running around, Renji discovered that Rangiku's shorts had shrunk into underwear. He blushed furiously and promptly yanked off his shirt for her to put around her waist. He blushed even more when he finally opened his eyes to find her staring at his chest with a huge smile and raised eyebrows. But who could blame her? She had a half naked, muscular man with rivulets of water running over his abs, with some hot tattoos, and a tan to boot. Who wouldn't ogle that?

That day, they were kids; not adults who had witnessed death, strife, and war. They were beings of the sunshine, who didn't think about the passerby's that saw them, and who didn't care how loud they sang, as long as they were able let out the feelings of their souls through their actions and words.

Renji and Rangiku shared the joy of freedom and love together, dancing all the way through life, having fun while at it, and carrying those who got in their way with them; because they needed to spread the love; they didn't want to keep it all to themselves, and they loved to party.

**Just a short story on Renji and Rangiku :) **

**Please review! (kindly) And thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! :D**

**~Marlode~**


End file.
